blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Republic of Arkania (FRA)
The Free Republic of Arkania was an interstellar nation led by Maximilian Veers which spanned eight planets in one star system, the Arkania System. There is one known habitable planet which is called Arkania Prime, which was also the capital world of the FRA. The system also has three Gas Giant Planets which remain unnamed. The Arkanian Armed Forces mainly specialized in starships and had a very small seafaring naval fleet. Simplified History The Free Republic of Arkania was founded by Maximilian Veers as the communist Orion Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (OUSSR). He and a few others discovered this star system and named it Orion. The one habitable planet was also called Orion at the time. Pressure from allies caused the newly-formed country to ditch the communist ideals and become capitalist. Thus, the Democratic Republic of Orion was formed. The DRO would ally with all the former allies of the AFOU (Armed Forces of Orion), which was the group which preceded the DRO and would become the nation's armed forces. The nation would then invest in building a space fleet. The first ships were the Annihilator-class and the Destroyer-class. These ships were viewed as powerful by the Orionese but were in fact outdated and weak at their debut. As time went by, the Orionese would develop more powerful starships such as the Azanti-class Carrier which was considered a breakthrough in Orionese starship design. Many more ships would be built such as the Siegfried-class Cruisers and the Harrower-class Battlecruisers. The final ships built by the Orionese were the Azanti II-class Carriers and the Resurgence-class Battlecruiser. The DRO would reform and become the Free Republic of Arkania in late 2031. Orion would be renamed Arkania Prime and the system would be renamed Arkania Merculan Rule The FRA would ally with Mercular soon after the reformations, and subsequently became a Merculan province. The province was still led by Maximilian Veers, however they were subject to Merculan law. Most citizens agreed to this as we were in need of a powerful ally at the time. A Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnought was given to the Arkanian Space Fleet by the Emperor Tenksman himself since the territory became Merculan. Merculan Arkania would serve in the DTM-Aktoan war and would join the Neo-Terran Alliance. They participated in Operation Return, which was considered a failure by the Neo-Terran Alliance. Terran Republic in 2034, he FRA separated from Mercular when it was dissolved and became part of the Terran Republic, a new nation formed from most members of the Terran Alliance. The Arkanians would develop some of the starships seen in the Terran starfleet, such as the Siegfried-klasse Mobile Anchorage. The Pinnacle-''class Star Dreadnought gifted to Arkania by Mercular became the flagship of the TCRS in 2035 and was named ''Victory. Terran Arkania has served in the Terran-Hyberia War, the Terran-Techwizard War and the recent SAA-Italian War. All of these wars were victories for Terran. Category:The Nations in the BWMC Category:Space Based Category:Space military Category:Militaries